A Frog Princess
by Missmishka
Summary: Cute little fairy tale fiction where Toad finds true love with an original character. Please R


DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. X-Men references belong to Marvel Comics. The Frog Princess theme was inspired by and is a variation of the Grimm's Fairy Tale.

Author's Note: This is a cute, sweet and short little piece that kind of developed from a suggestion I made to Teinetufu. It pairs Toad with an original character and is a fairy tale/fantasy piece. :-) Please read, enjoy and review.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**__**

A Frog Princess

Once upon a time in the land of Bayville lived a lonely little character by the name of Toad.

Our Toad had friends, and a rowdy bunch they were, but he was lonely because he lacked what he most wanted.

A love to share his life.

After being rejected quite harshly for that one time too many, Toad was giving up on his beloved Wanda.

The decision left the young man sad and defeated as he wandered restlessly around this land he lived in.

Finally the ribbiting and splashing of frogs at a pond drew his attention.

With a sigh he crouched down at the edge of the water and watched the frogs playing on their lily pads.

"Why can't I be more like you guys? Being this mixture of human and toad will never allow me to get the girl."

For a moment he just stayed there looking utterly dejected.

"You could have this girl for a kiss."

"Who said that?"

Toad leapt up startled at the break in silence and searched all around him for the source of that voice that had spoken those words.

"'Twas me," said one particular frog perched on a lily pad and looking right at Toad.

He stared at the frog, then blinked his yellow eyes.

"Whoa. You can talk?"

The frog nodded absently as a fly distracted it.

After a moment of intense concentration on the insect's flight, the frog's long sticky pink tongue shot out to grab the fly and eat it.

"Good aim," Toad admired, leaning closer toward the frog.

"I've had some practice," it replied and he could have sworn the amphibian smiled at him.

With those words the frog hopped over the pond's surface until it landed on the ground then leapt up to perch on Toad's knee.

"You could have this girl for a kiss," she repeated.

Toad stared at the small creature resting on him and thought of her statement.

Mentally, he debated the likelihood of such a thing actually happening. It had occurred in fairy tales with princesses kissing frogs to have them turn into princes, but Toad was no prince so how could his kiss work?

Thinking that stranger things have happened in the land of Bayville filled with mutants as it was, he decided to take the frog at its word.

He picked the amphibian up in the palm of his hand, closed his eyes then leant forward to kiss it on its cold slimy lips.

The caress lasted for a moment and then the frog began getting too heavy for Toad to hold.

Opening his eyes, he saw the frog was growing and dropped it to the ground.

As he watched the creature grew bigger and bigger and began taking the shape of a lovely girl.

His shoulders slumped at the realization that the frog he'd kissed was now a woman too beautiful for the likes of him.

Fully transformed into her human form, the girl knelt beside him and frowned puzzedly.

"Why are you not happy?"

"You're beautiful," Toad sighed, staring at the ground beneath him.

"Thank you, but why does that upset you?"

Saddened, he lifted his yellow eyes to her lovely face and sighed again.

"You'd never be interested in someone like me."

The girl didn't answer straight away.

Her green eyes were locked on a fly hovering over his shoulder.

His eyes widened in shock as her soft lips parted to allow a long sticky pink tongue to shoot out and snatch the fly from midair.

Swallowing her morsel, the girl again focused on Toad who was now beginning to smile up at her.

"You're a mutant!"

"Is that a problem?"

In answer to that question, Toad simply lunged forward to tackle the girl to the ground and kiss her breathless.

Both dazed by the passionate embrace, they parted moments later to smile goofily at each other.

"I take it that's a 'no'?"

Toad kissed her again.

A few moments later he pulled away to ask, "So … um … what's your name, snugglebug?"

The girl smiled up at him at the endearment and she kissed him quickly.

"I'm Miranda."

"Todd."

With introductions complete, the couple rose from the ground and made their way toward Toad's castle – the Brotherhood of Bayville Boarding House – where they lived happily ever after.

Much to the pouting fury of a certain witch who had clearly missed her own chance at happiness with the adorable Toad.

__

~~~~ The End ~~~~


End file.
